


Some Weird Sin

by Two_Whales



Category: Breaking Bad, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Whales/pseuds/Two_Whales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to be the best meth dealer ever! Believe it!" Naruto shouts. His voice echoes throughout the moldy basement.<br/>"Let's see Tuco compete with us now!"<br/>Naruto performs a hand seal.<br/>"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"<br/>He multiplies twenty-fold. The shadow clones pull their hoods down, and fill their pockets with baggies of meth.<br/>"Damn Naruto, you've really been holding out on us," Jesse says.<br/>The shadow clones pour out of the basement windows, ready for their mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Weird Sin

It’s the beginning of the second semester in third period Geometry, and there is no place that Jesse Pinkman wants to be less. He spent winter break smoking weed with his loser friends, procuring sex from questionable sources, and sneaking into bars. Nirvana.

Now, however, Jesse is shaking off a hangover, running on four hours of sleep, and has a creeping feeling that this is the class that will make him repeat his senior year.

“Pinkman, Jesse? Is Pinkman here?” A sharp voice.

“Uh, yeah Mrs. Stickler,” Jesse says.

“Nice to see you. Prowers, Miles?”

School sucks, especially math, but friends make it bearable.

“I bet you’d want to Stick-yer Pinkman in her,” Badger whispers, and Jesse wrinkles up his face in mock horror. Mrs. Stickler is pushing 50 and a heavy smoker.

“Uchiha, Sasuke?” A new name, so Jesse looks for a new face. The kid is sitting on the far end of the room, way in the back, alongside Jesse and his friends actually. A pale kid, accentuated by thick, dark hair. He is drowning in a comically oversized black turtleneck. He might be Chinese, Jesse isn’t sure.

“Here,” the new kid says. He sits with calculated poise, his back not touching the seat. Jesse straightens himself up in response.

 

Two hours of monotony and borderline terror later, and it’s lunchtime. Jesse buys a crappy school lunch and goes out to the courtyard to sit with his friends. He finds Badger and Skinny Pete wedged between a group of slightly more popular stoners.

“Yo Skinny, Badger, let’s bounce,” Jesse says.

“Nah, I’m pretty okay staying here,” Badger says.

“No room for me, asshole.”

“Hey, I’ll go,” Skinny Pete says, taking pity. They move to a different, empty, table.

“See the new kid in Geo today?” Jesse asks.

“Little Chinese kid? Yeah, he’s like thirteen or something. I hear he’s some kind of super genius.”

“Where’d you hear that?” Jesse mumbles through a mouth of tuna salad.

“I mean, he’s Asian, right?”

“That’s a fuckin’ stereotype man,” Jesse says, “Look here he comes.”

Jesse flags the kid down. With a frown, he sits at their table, spacing himself from Jesse and Pete as much as possible. He glares at them expectantly.

“So you’re Sasuke, right? That’s a kind of flower, isn’t it?” Jesse says.

“No, it’s my name,” Sasuke says.

“And you’re a Chinaman, right?” Skinny Pete blurts out.

“Japanese. Should I just go, or-,”

“Shut up dude!” Jesse says. For some reason Jesse feels like he has to impress him.

“Okay, I’ve got friends who are waiting for me,” Sasuke says, “Later.”

He leaves, and Jesse can’t help but feel like an asshole for the rest of lunch.

 

*

 

Sasuke’s friends were nothing more than his siblings, Naruto and Sakura, connected not through blood but their adoptive father, Kakashi Hatake. New to the country, new to high school, the three could not feel more out of place. Abandoning Japan for the suburbs of Albuquerque was unwanted and unexpected.

After school, they rest in their cramped bedroom in their tiny apartment.

“So, how was everybody’s first day?” Naruto says. He hangs half of his body off the top bunk of their beds.

“Pretty awful,” Sasuke says, “The school isn’t exactly filled with high achievers.”

“Sakura?”

“It’s okay. Not like home.” Sakura sits on the edge of the bottom bunk reading.

“Well I think it’s awesome!” Naruto shouts. He jumps off of the bed, and the entire thing threatens to tip. Nobody is sure where Kakashi found a triple decker bunk bed. At least it’s efficient.

“The kids rock, weather’s warm, and everybody likes me,” Naruto says.

“You sure about that?” Sasuke says.

“I talk to them and they talk to me. That’s right by me.”

Naruto turns his head and squints. “Hey, what’s eating at you?”

“We leave home, flee to New Mexico of all places, leaving behind our friends, house, and money, and all you can think about is the weather?” Sasuke exclaims.

“Not _just_ the weather,” Naruto says, wounded. “What about those kids you spoke to at lunch?”

“That was nothing. Just a bunch of punks,” Sasuke says.

A knock at the door. Kakashi lets himself in.

“Hey kids,” Kakashi says, “I brought dinner.” He shakes a bag of takeout.

They eat around a shabby dining set from Goodwill.

“Do stuff today?” Naruto grunts through a mouthful of food.

“I’m trying to find work,” Kakashi says, “It’s hard without a work visa, and you know, my face.” He wipes his hand down the ruined side of his face, a hard earned memory of an industrial accident.  
“Once the money runs out things will get tough. You aren’t little kids anymore, so I’ll be straight with you. We aren’t going to be able to live like how we have been.”

“Then why move here at all?” Sasuke says scathingly.

“I just- we just- You’ll learn when you’re older.”

Naruto jumps to his feet.

“Hey! You just said that we aren’t kids. What’re you getting at?”

“I’m doing the best that I can Naruto, you’re free to leave whenever,” Kakashi says and points to the door.

“Maybe I will, dattebayo!” Naruto says.

“No, no! What am I saying? God, you’ll know, just… later,”

Weeks pass. Naruto and Sakura acclimate to their new life. Kakashi takes up odd jobs. They meet new people, Naruto finding a place among the sporty bunch (often as the butt of their jokes, but Naruto was glad to have them, regardless), and Sakura making friends with the bookish kids.

Naruto leaves the house for the night to go out with his friend, Miles. The moment the door swings shut, Sakura drops her smile and sets her face.

“Sasuke, what’s going on with you? You don’t talk to anybody, not even us.”

“It’s nothing,” Sasuke says, turning to walk away.

“It’s something,” Sakura says, “Maybe I can help you.”

“I hate this place. What are we doing in Albuquerque, New Mexico? Why so far?”

“You would have to talk to Kakashi for that.”

“He won’t tell us shit!” Sasuke yells. He swings a fist at the wall, but pulls back right before impact.

“I’m curious too,” Sakura says.

Sasuke squats to the ground and sighs.

“I’ve got no drive here, nothing to keep me going,” he says.

“That’s very brave of you to admit, Sasuke,” Sakura says.

“Don’t patronize me,” Sasuke says, with steel in his voice, “See you later.”

He storms out the door, nearly knocking Sakura to the floor. Sasuke had more to say, but he didn’t think he would be able to hold his temper. Things like that just make his blood boil. There was nothing for him in the suburbs of Albuquerque. Not a single person he can relate to, and even his adoptive siblings feel distant to him now. He wishes things could go back to how they used to be, no matter how fucked up they were.

As Sasuke Uchiha walks down the dirty streets, a headache builds between his eyes. When a truck blinds him with a set of halogen lights, it blossoms into something throbbing and persistent. He clenches his fists. In front of a convenience store, four teenagers, much older than Sasuke, talk and jest. He recognizes them from school.

 

Naruto arrives home later than he is supposed to, but fortunately Kakashi is sound asleep, fully dressed and sprawled across their ratty sofa. When he lies in bed, he feels Sasuke in the bunk underneath him, shaking with energy, nearly panting. Even when Sasuke inevitably stills and falls asleep, Naruto lies awake, troubled.


End file.
